Honey and Salt
by Leah Day
Summary: Vanessa seduces Eric ...


_**Honey and Salt**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

Based on a small idea I had where Eric is drawn under Vanessa's/Ursula's spell slowly rather then quickly.

_**Disclaimer**_

Crap and Bugger. My dear wenches and gents! I do not own a thing! Written in Australian and UK English. Rated M for really wicked and yummy Eric and Vanessa-iness!

_**The beach beneath the palace walls**_

Her soft mouth curved upward into an amused smirk after finishing the last note of her curiously haunting melody.

"Here I am, prince," she whispered, lavender eyes beguiling. "I'm sorry I hid from you."

"Why did you?" he asked.

She bowed her head.

A fat tear seeped from her eye, gliding down her peach tinted cheek.

"I am a slattern, oh prince," the beauty confessed forlornly. "You cannot not know my quandaries. I wanted to stay with you, but had your man servant seen me with you … Oh! I could not bear to bring such lewdness upon you!"

Over come, she cupped a hand over her mouth and began to weep.

A quizzical pulling sensation filled the young man's head.

He wanted to go to her, hold her, love her.

Instinct screamed at him that he should run away … run back to the sanctuary of his palace, run to his taciturn friend.

He then frowned.

That didn't seem logical at all. Why on earth would he want to return to a simpering childish mute girl when the woman who had saved him, sung to him, needed his mercy more than anything, was standing right before him.

"What is your name?" he asked the woman.

She sniffed.

"Vanessa," she replied and the name passed through her generous mouth like a lover's caress.

He closed his eyes.

"Vanessa," he breathed.

When he opened them, she was much closer then before, her eyes shining like cut amethysts.

"The night is warm," she told him softly. "Stay with me. I have to leave tomorrow."

But surely she was mistaken? For he found that the night was cold, cold like the water he and Ariel had fallen into ….

"But you can't leave me," he protested, ignoring the coldness. "I've found you. You have to stay."

The angelic Vanessa reached up, stroking his cheek with tender fingers.

"I hear you have found another bride, prince," she told him sadly. "I cannot take her place."

Ariel …. She thought he was going to marry Ariel.

An irrational fear took over him.

No, never!

He would never take her as his wife!

"I do not want to marry her ,…" he told his saviour. "I want to marry you. I don't care who you are or what you've done. Your place is by my side as my future queen."

In the back of his mind, Eric could see Ariel's horror-stricken face, the agony of her loss in her blue eyes.

He didn't care. She was nothing to him. Not while he had what he wanted.

He loathed the little red haired girl for keeping him from searching for Vanessa. Had she not been so manipulative he could have found his true bride a long time ago.

'_Waste of time, waste of space,'_ he thought scornfully. _'I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!'_

"Kiss me," Vanessa enticed breathlessly, tearing him from his thoughts. "Kiss me and show me that I am yours."

The prince didn't need any further encouragement. He readily slid his arms around her slender waist and covered her mouth with his own.

Vanessa groaned, arching backwards. She tangled her bloody nailed fingers in his hair, urging him to ravish with urgent, sweet as honey pleas in his ears.

OoO

He pushed his sheath into her wet, hot depths. His tongue slid over every inch of skin of her lithe body.

Whilst she took him unto her, Eric felt everything he was drift away from him.

Ariel … his duties …. Everything.

A warm, comfortable cloak settled around him. It smelt sweet, strong.

It smelt like …. Lavender?

OoO

Lying on top of him, his seducer dipped her head, kissing him gently, sucking his upper and lower lips.

She tasted like honey, she tasted like salt.

He moaned against her mouth, teeth tugging at her pink lips.

OoO

Pulling away, Vanessa tenderly slithered her warm tongue down her prey's neck, chest and belly till reaching his stiffened, trembling manhood.

"You are mine now, lover boy," she purred deeply.

"I am yours," he replied, eyes empty and golden.

_**The end**_

_**Author's note**_

This was originally going to be part of the prequel to "She dreams" but I liked this is a stand-alone fic so I decided to keep it that way.

I actually do not particularly like Eric. He seems too black and white. But I do think he's great with Vanessa.


End file.
